


if you do

by kangbora (ohfiitz)



Series: sungjinbora bffs [1]
Category: Day6 (Band), Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crushes, Multi, Pining, Prom, mentions of Minji and Younghyun but not significant enough to warrant character tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfiitz/pseuds/kangbora
Summary: The funny thing is that they’re not typically like this. Both Bora and Sungjin are the type to just go for what they want. It is, after all, the reason they became friends. But then again, falling for the same girl that your best friend is in love with isn't exactly typical either, is it?
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA & Park Sungjin
Series: sungjinbora bffs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920217
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	if you do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atemzug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atemzug/gifts).



Bora doesn’t know how she ended up here.

She takes a sip of her watery punch and surveys the poorly lit gymnasium-turned-prom-hall. Around her are tables of shitty finger food and even shittier party décor. The dance floor is almost full now, an ocean of hormonal teenagers bathed in multicolored strobe lights, and she hates all of it with a burning passion. Whoever thought of making prom mandatory deserves a life of hell.

But then there’s Minji. She’s inspecting the taco station with her trusty clipboard in hand, looking immaculate in her floofy light blue ball gown, and Bora almost chokes on her punch. Kim Minji has always been breathtakingly beautiful, but something about the way the godforsaken lighting illuminates her dress and her porcelain skin makes her seem like a Disney princess.

“You’re going to melt her down with that stare, you know,” a familiar voice snaps her out of her reverie, and Bora turns to the source. She tries not to look too guilty by rolling her eyes as she snaps back: “Please, you’re not even supposed to be here. Maybe if you did your student council duties she wouldn’t even be in my line of sight.”

“I don’t know what that’s supposed to mean, but for your information, I’ve been running errands in this place for hours. Now my only duty is to serve you, Your Highness,” the guy says, holding a plate full of chicken skewers out with both hands and performing an exaggerated bow.

Bora takes the plate and breaks into a wide smile when she realizes that he’s taken the bell peppers and the cheese out of the skewers and dumped a massive dollop of yogurt sauce, exactly as she likes it. This – this is precisely why she’s best friends with Park Sungjin. He just knows how to take care of the people he loves without being touchy-feely about it.

The problem is that Sungjin also happens to be in love with Kim Minji.

They didn’t mean to end up liking the same girl, of course, much less do it at the same time. But she supposes that's just what Minji does to people. It is simply impossible to spend a significant amount of time with her and not fall head over heels in love. So maybe it was just the natural course of things that they would both fall for Minji, especially when Bora started hanging out with her after cheerleading practice and Sungjin got elected as her second-in-command. So here they are.

“Why don’t you just tell her how you feel?” Sungjin asks through a mouthful of chicken.

Bora just scoffs at him. “Why don’t you tell her how _you_ feel?”

“Conflict of interest,” he answers plainly and Bora rolls her eyes again. Ever since Sungjin became Minji’s vice president in the student council, he just keeps on insisting that liking her is some sort of ethical violation. He also tried to deny it at first, but if there's one thing that Mr. Perfect Park Sungjin cannot do, it's hiding his sparkly lovestruck eyes. “What’s your excuse?” Sungjin asks Bora back.

“Eh, we’re not even that close.”

Now it's Sungjin's turn to scoff at her. “Not that close? Doesn’t she text you _“I love you”_ like, every day?”

“You know she’s affectionate with all her female friends. Besides… there’s… you know…” Bora leaves the sentence hanging, gesturing vaguely towards Sungjin with her free hand.

“What? Me? Don’t tell me you’re chickening out because I like her, Bora. I know you’re not the type to do that. What’s really bothering you?”

“You know why.”

“Not really, no. I don’t.”

“Oh come on, Sungjin. Have you forgotten how we became best friends?”

Bora and Sungjin have known each other since preschool, though they really didn’t become friends until first grade, when a boy named Kang Younghyun moved into their neighborhood from Canada and became Bora’s first ever crush. The problem was, Younghyun was practically _obsessed_ with Sungjin and turned down all of Bora's attempts to befriend him. He followed Sungjin everywhere, keeping a safe distance but always making his presence known, joining all the games that Sungjin played and even leaving secret gifts and letters on Sungjin's desk. Which was why six-year-old Bora, in all her three-foot glory, found herself walking up to Sungjin at the monkey bars one day to straight up ask what his secret was. It was the first time any kid had the guts to approach Sungjin like that, and it impressed the little boy so much that he asked Bora to be his friend. Anyway, the point is that she promised herself never to compete against Park Sungjin ever again.

Sungjin realizes what she means and gives her an incredulous look. “No way… you mean the Younghyun thing? Bora, we were _six years old._ Besides, you do know he’s definitely into you now, right?”

“Well, I’m not interested, so.” Bora says with a shrug. Younghyun has, in fact, outgrown his crush on Sungjin over the years and ended up being one of the more popular guys in school, himself. Bora has even made out with the dude a couple of times and yeah, he’s a good kisser and a pretty decent person overall but frankly, she’s just been a little too in love with Minji for so long that she’s unable to entertain anyone else.

“That’s not the point. The point is I know that’s not the reason you’re holding back.”

Sungjin is right, of course. The funny thing is that they’re not typically like this. Both Bora and Sungjin are the type to just go for what they want. It is, after all, the reason they became friends. But then again, falling for the same girl that your best friend is in love with isn't exactly typical either, is it?

“Come on, I’ll ask her to dance later if you do,” Sungjin prods softly, already taking her paper cup from her hand. He always knows when she's overthinking things, and always knows how to give her the right push. He finds a spot by the wall and sits on the floor, gesturing for her to approach Minji, who's now seated at the table closest to them.

Bora risks looking at her, looking exactly like the kind of stuff that dreams are made of, and she considers taking the leap for a brief moment. But then she also looks at Sungjin, who’s now carefully dusting crumbs off her dress, and decides that some dreams can wait. She grabs her paper cup back and plops down beside him, letting her head fall on his shoulder.

“Nah, I’m good.”

**Author's Note:**

> no, YOU live in a society. _i_ live in an endless loop of ao3 user bimil and myself writing daycatcher fics to cope with whatever cursed dimension we're living in.
> 
> also instead of the bechdel test i am proposing the minji test, where any two characters should always be talking about kim minji. i just think it's important.


End file.
